List of 3-D home video releases
This is a comprehensive list of 3-D movies released on home video in 3-D since 1978. There are several presentation methods for 3-D on home video: *Traditional Anaglyphic (RC) *ColorCode Anaglyphic (YB) *TrioScopics Anaglyphic (GM) *Field Sequential (FS) *BluRay 3D (B3D) VHS and Betamax 1970s 1978 *Bwana Devil (1978) Magnetic RC *Inferno (1978) Magnetic RC *September Storm (1978) Magnetic RC *Man in the Dark (1978) Columbia RC *The Mad Magician (1978) Columbia RC *The Pocket Monsters (1978) Columbia RC *The Stewardesses (1978) Meda RC *Swing Tail (1978) Meda RC *Andy Warhol's Frankenstein (1978) Video Gems RC 1979 *Hannah Lee (1979) VCI RC *The French Line (1979) VCI RC *Dangerous Mission (1979) VCI RC *Son of Sinbad (1979) VCI RC *Fort Ti (1979) Columbia RC *The Stranger Wore a Gun (1979) Columbia RC *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (1979) Columbia RC 1980s 1980 *Sangaree (1980) Paramount RC *Money From Home (1980) Paramount RC *The Pocket Monsters (1980) Columbia RC *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (1980) Columbia RC *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1980) Columbia RC *Charge at Feather River (1980) WCI RC *Hondo (1980) WCI RC *Creature From the Black Lagoon (1980) MCA RC *It Came From Outer Space (1980) MCA RC 1981 *Miss Sadie Thompson (1981) Columbia RC *Revenge of the Creature (1981) MCA RC *Cease Fire (1981) Paramount RC *Kiss Me Kate (1981) MGM/CBS RC *3D Jamboree (1981) Disney RC 1982 *Comin' At Ya! (1982) Thorn EMI RC *House of Wax (1982) Warner RC *Dial M For Murder (1982) Warner RC *Phantom of the Rue Morgue (1982) Warner RC *Parasite (1982) Wizard RC *Top Banana (1982) TCFV RC *Southwest Passage (1982) TCFV RC *Friday the 13th Part III WS (1982) Paramount RC 1983 *Taza, Son of Cochise (1983) MCA RC *Dogs of Hell WS (1983) Media RC *Gog (1983) CBS/Fox RC *Gorilla At Large (1983) CBS/Fox RC *Magic Journeys (1983) Disney RC *Amityville 3D WS (1983) Vestron RC *Treasure of the Four Crowns WS (1983) MGM/UA RC *The Man Who Wasn't There WS (1983) Paramount RC *Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone WS (1983) RCA/Columbia RC *The Professional: Golgo 13 (1983) MGM/UA RC *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (1983) Disney RC *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1983) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1983) Disney RC *Jaws 3D WS (1983) MCA RC 1984 *Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn WS (1984) MCA RC *Silent Madness WS (1984) Media RC *SF Shinseiki Lensman (1984) Disney Classic RC *Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (1984) Disney Classic RC 1985 *Emmanuelle 4 WS (1985) MGM/UA RC *Magic Journeys (1985) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (1985) Disney Classic RC *The Pocket Monsters (1985) RCA/Columbia RC *Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (1985) Disney Classic RC 1986 *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin WS (1986) Paramount RC *Vampire Hunter D (1986) CBS/Fox RC *The Affair on Nolandia (1986) CBS/Fox RC *Charge at Feather River (1986) Warner RC *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (1986) Disney RC *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1986) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1986) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Lum the Forever (1986) Disney RC 1987 *Captain Eo (1987) Disney RC *Transitions (1987) U.S.A. RC *Project Eden (1987) CBS/Fox RC 1988 *The Pocket Monsters (1988) IVE RC *Scoopers (1988) Vestron RC *Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1988) Disney RC *The Professional: Golgo 13 (1988) MGM/UA RC *Maison Ikkoku: The Final Chapter (1988) Disney RC *SF Shinseiki Lensman (1988) Disney Classic RC *Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (1988) Disney Classic RC *Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (1988) Disney Classic RC *Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (1988) Disney Classic RC *Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1988) Disney RC 1989 *Comin' At Ya! (1989) IVE RC *The Pocket Monsters (1989) IVE RC *Patlabor: The Movie (1989) RCA/Columbia (New Line) RC 1990s 1990 *Vampire Hunter D (1990) CBS/Fox RC *The Affair on Nolandia (1990) CBS/Fox RC *Project Eden (1990) CBS/Fox RC *The Flight 005 Conspiracy (1990) CBS/Fox RC *Sol Bianca (1990) Touchstone RC *The Pocket Monsters (1990) Avid RC 1991 *SF Shinseiki Lensman (1991) Disney Classic RC *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (1991) Disney RC *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1991) Disney RC *Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (1991) Disney Classic RC *Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1991) Disney RC *The Professional: Golgo 13 (1991) MGM/UA RC *MuppetVision 3D (1991) Jim Henson RC *Silent Moebius (1991) Live RC *The Terminator (1991) Hemdale RC 1992 *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1992) SVS Triumph RC *Roujin Z (1992) SVS Triumph RC *The Absent Minded Professor (1992) Disney RC *Son of Flubber (1992) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1992) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (1992) Disney Classic RC *Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (1992) Disney Classic RC *Urusei Yatsura: Lum the Forever (1992) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1992) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (1992) Disney RC *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron (1992) Fox (CBS/Fox) RC *Patlabor: The Mission Across Dimensions (1992) MCA/Universal RC *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare WS (1992) Columbia TriStar (New Line) RC *Captain Eo (1992) Disney RC *Silent Moebius 2 (1992) Live RC *Casablanca (1992) MGM/UA RC *3x3 Eyes (1992) Orion RC *Tron (1992) Disney RC *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo (1992) Fox (CBS/Fox) RC 1993 *Babel II (1993) Carolco RC *Blade Runner: The Director's Cut (1993) Warner RC *Macross II (1993) Warner RC *Charge at Feather River (1993) Warner RC *Robot Monster (1993) Rhino RC *Cat Women of the Moon (1993) Rhino RC *The Iron Triangle (1993) MGM/UA RC *Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose (1993) Disney/Live RC *1984 (1993) Live RC *Supergirl (1993) Live RC *Dudes (1993) Live RC *Millennium (1993) Live RC *Man in the Dark (1993) Columbia TriStar RC *Fort Ti (1993) Columbia TriStar RC *The Stranger Wore a Gun (1993) Columbia TriStar RC *The Deep (1993) Columbia TriStar RC *Patlabor: The Movie 2 (1993) PolyGram RC 1994 *8 Man After (1994) Warner RC *The Mad Magician (1994) Columbia TriStar RC *My Bloody Valentine (1994) Paramount RC *Casshan (1994) PolyGram RC *Tokyo Babylon (1994) MCA/Universal RC *Plastic Little (1994) Hollywood RC *T2 Special Edition (1994) Live RC *Total Recall (1994) Live RC *Red Heat (1994) Live RC *SF Shinseiki Lensman (1994) Disney Masterpiece RC *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (1994) Disney RC *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1994) Disney RC *Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (1994) Disney Masterpiece RC *Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1994) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1994) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (1994) Disney Masterpiece RC *Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (1994) Disney Masterpiece RC *Urusei Yatsura: Lum the Forever (1994) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1994) Disney RC *Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (1994) Disney RC *Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) Fox (CBS/Fox) RC 1995 *Honey, I Shrunk the Audience (1995) Disney RC *The Mask (1995) Rhino RC *The Bubble (1995) Rhino RC *Domo Arigato (1995) Rhino RC *First Blood (1995) Live RC *Rambo: First Blood Part II (1995) Live RC *Rambo III (1995) Live RC *Lady Beware (1995) MGM/UA RC *Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (1995) Disney/Live RC *Angel Heart (1995) Live RC *Extreme Prejudice (1995) Live RC *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (1995) Disney RC *Batman (1995) Warner RC *Batman Returns (1995) Warner RC *Macross Plus (1995) Warner RC *The Terminator (1995) Live RC 1996 *Macross 7 (1996) Warner RC *Wings of Courage (1996) Columbia TriStar RC *Ghost in the Shell (1996) Live RC *Eye of the Tiger (1996) MGM/UA RC *Sailor Moon SuperS: The Black Dream Hole (1996) Disney/Live RC *T2: 3D Battle Across Time (1996) MCA/Universal RC *3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (1996) Orion RC *M*A*S*H (1996) Fox RC *Silent Moebius (1996) Avid RC *Silent Moebius 2 (1996) Avid RC *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (1996) Disney RC *THX-1138 (1996) Warner RC 1997 *Marvin the Martian in 3D (1997) Warner RC *X: The Destiny War (1997) MCA/Universal RC *Jurassic Park (1997) MCA/Universal RC *Death and Rebirth (1997) Columbia TriStar RC *Universal Soldier (1997) Live RC *The End of Evangelion (1997) Columbia TriStar RC 1998 *Rayearth (1998) Warner RC *The Princess Bride (1998) MGM RC *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998) MGM RC *The Pocket Monsters (1998) Pioneer RC *Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo's Counterattack (1998) Orion RC 1999 *Comin' At Ya! (1999) Rhino RC *The Amazing Adventures of SpiderMan (1999) Universal RC *The Wizard of Oz (1999) Warner RC *Pocket Monsters: Lugia's Explosive Birth (1999) Urban Vision RC *CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999) Warner Family (PBS) RC BluRay 2000s 2008 *Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Disney RC *Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) Warner (New Line) GM *The Polar Express (2008) Warner RC *Pretty Cure (2008) Carolco RC *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2008) Disney RC *Negima! (2008) Disney RC *The Slayers (2008) Universal RC 2009 *Friday the 13th Part III (2009) Paramount RC *My Bloody Valentine (2009) Lionsgate GM *Coraline (2009) Universal GM *The Slayers Next (2009) Universal RC *Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) Disney RC *Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure (2009) National Geographic RC *BOB's Big Break (2009) DreamWorks Animation GM *The Slayers Try (2009) Universal RC *Pretty Cure Max Heart (2009) Carolco RC *Cutey Honey 1 (2009) Disney RC *Cutey Honey 2 (2009) Disney GM 2010s 2010 *The Final Destination (2010) Warner (New Line) RC *Monsters vs. Aliens (2010) DreamWorks Animation B3D *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2010) Fox B3D *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2010) Sony B3D *Shrek (2010) DreamWorks Animation B3D *Shrek 2 (2010) DreamWorks Animation B3D *Shrek the Third (2010) DreamWorks Animation B3D *Toy Story 3 (2010) Disney B3D *A Christmas Carol (2010) Disney B3D *Alice in Wonderland (2010) Disney B3D *Kampfer (2010) Disney RC *Kampfer: The Director's Cut (2010) Disney RC *Kampfer: The Director's Cut (2010) Disney B3D *Pretty Cure Splash Star (2010) Carolco RC 2011 *Haja Tensei Dangaioh (2011) Universal RC *Haja Tensei Dangaioh (2011) Universal B3D *The Slayers: The First Three Seasons (2011) Universal B3D *The Slayers: Revolution (2011) Universal RC *The Slayers: Revolution (2011) Universal B3D *Pretty Cure: The First Three Movies (2011) Carolco B3D *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2011) Carolco GM *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2011) Carolco B3D 2012 *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2012) Universal RC *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2012) Universal B3D This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it.